One
by Kitten Darling
Summary: Tanaka has known Portal and Sai for as long as he can remember. Only one problem. They can't stand each other and one is a vampire the other being a werewolf. How the hell is he supposed to get out of this one? SLASH!
1. Disclaimer

_A/N: __**THIS IS A SLASH!**__** Just to let all the viewers know. So if you don't like it DON'T READ IT! (THAT MEANS YOU TRAMAINE! DON'T JUDGE MAI HOBBIES!)**__ I came up with ALL of my characters. If they resemble anything in RL or something I'm sorry but I did make these on my own. Just wanted that out there. ^_^_

_Characters:_

_Tanaka Hiomia_

_Sai Kairi_

_Kain Locke_

_Aiya Mitsuki_

_Portal Tatagumi_

_Another A/N: I reeeeally like to write fanfics but if I don't get reviews I don't feel that confident about them so if you would pleeeeease review and tell me what you think. Even Tramaine (you know who you are). Lol. She's gonna kill me._


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: HELLO ALL MY READERS! It's Kitten bringing you yet another Fanfiction. Yes it's a slash but it shall be a GOOD slash. I promise. My fanfiction this time is written in third and first person POV. If you don't know it looks it up. If you gotz a problem with it, DEAL WITH IT! Cause it's my fanfics and can do whatever I wanna do with it! If I want flying friggan monkeys, I will add FLYING FRIGGAN MONKEYS! So read on dear fan/fanfics junkie/reader who LOVES my work. And R&R (Read and Review, for those who are new or just didn't know.)Well Read on, Read on. I love you all. **_

*Normal POV*

Tanaka smiled and walked out of the building into Sai's awaiting arms. "I missed you." He said wrapping his arms around Sai's torso and hugging him tightly.

"Tanaka. You were only gone for a week." Sai said smiling and hugging back and patting Tanaka's head lightly.

"A week too long." Tanaka said smiling and looking over Sai's shoulder to see a tall man with short black hair and soft green eyes. "Yo." He said waving.

"PORTAL!" Tanaka said letting Sai go and running over to give the taller man a big hug.

"Well hi to you too." Portal said smiling and hugging Tanaka back. He slowly stroked his hair and smiled at Sai slyly.

Sai glared at Portal and walked over to grab Tanaka's hand. "He's my boyfriend, remember?" he said having a staring contest with the taller man.

"But I've been friends with him longer." Portal said grabbing Tanaka's other hand. Tanaka looked back and forth between the two males fighting over him again.

"Umm… guys can I have a say in this?" he said. The two males let go and smiled at him before glaring at each other again.

"Sure darling." Portal said.

"Umm… I just want to go home and go to sleep for now so can we do that instead of fighting over whose I am?" Tanaka said smiling and starting to grab his bags and carry them to the candy apple red Dodge Charger.

"Tana let me do that. You have to be tired." Portal said grabbing the bags from Tanaka and popping the trunk and putting them inside. He unlocked the car and helped Tanaka into the back seat then walked around to get into the driver's side. "Are you hungry?" he asked as he put on his seatbelt and closed the door.

"Not right now. I just want to go home and go to bed." Tanaka said putting on his own seatbelt and leaning on the door. He closed his eyes and started snore softly.

"Alright. Then we'll go to my house." Portal said smiling and turning the car on. "We'll meet you at my house." He said to Sai as he began to drive away.

"Fine." Sai mumbled and went to get into his own black Dodge Charger at the back of the parking deck.

"Hey. Tanaka. We're here." Portal said shaking Tanaka lightly an hour later.

"Mmm… Twenty more minutes Mom." He mumbled turning over.

"Fine." Portal said picking Tanaka up and carrying him and his bags into the black three story house with a black fence around it and red window covers. He carried Tanaka upstairs into his room and set him on his large black and blue covered bed. "You stay here." He said smiling at the smaller boy and closed the door.

"Is Tanaka in there?" Sai said from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes. He's asleep and I don't think we should make that much noise." Portal said walking back down the stairs. He walked back outside to grab his keys out of the car and lock it.

"I agree." Sai said going into the living room and sitting on the black couch. "Does everything in your house have to be so dark and demure?" he asked.

"Umm… Yes. I am emo you know." Portal said walking in from the kitchen with two bottles of water and a ham sandwich. He tossed one to Sai who mumbled a quick thanks.

"What does that have to do with anything? You could at least have some red or blue in here." Sai said frowning and kicking the small black rug on the floor with the toe of his all white Adidas.

"I could. Maybe add some purple or dark blue here and there," Portal said sitting on the couch opposite Sai and turning on the stereo to a radio station with loud rock music.

"Can you turn that unearthly noise down!" Sai yelled above the music.

"I can." Portal said taking a bite of his sandwich. He chewed slowly and then took a long drink from his bottle of water.

"Now! Before you wake Tanaka up!" Sai yelled covering his ears trying to drown the music out of his ears. Portal looked over at Sai and sighed. He stood up and walked to the stereo and touched the volume button a few times before it went down to a reasonable volume.

"Better, you big baby?" Portal said in a mocking tone and walking back over to his seat.

"Yes. It is." Sai said crossing his legs at the ankles, leaning his head back on the couch and closing his eyes. "Hey what are you-" Sai exclaimed before his lips were taken over by Portal's

*Portal's POV*

_He's sweet. He tastes like candy._ I slowly kissed him trying not to spook him even more that I already had. He glared at me before looking like a scared animal then I saw him close his eyes briefly and then watched the snap open.

"What the hell is your problem?" he yelled pushing me off of him and trying to punch me. I grabbed his fists and pulled him closer.

"It's okay. I just wanted to try something." I told him trying to keep him from what looked like ripping my throat out. I smiled at him and set him back on the couch. I let go of his fists and stepped back. He sat back on the couch and pouted. God he was so cute! I hated the fact the my best friend had gotten him first but at least he tried to get Sai. I didn't. I was scared he hated me. Now I know otherwise.

"There's something wrong with you Portal." Sai said sighing and standing up. I watched as his hips swayed back and forth. Back and forth almost begging me to come closer.

"Portal." He said turning to face me.

"Yes?" I said. I looked up at his cerulean eyes. The prettiest eyes I had ever seen.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." He said before leaving the room.

*Sai's POV*

I turned the corner and frowned at myself. _Why had I actually enjoyed that?_ I thought walking up the stairs to the room where Tanaka was. I cracked the door and saw him laying there still asleep. "Tanaka? Are you awake?" I said quietly.

"Hmm…?"Tanaka mumbled and sat up rubbing his eyes cutely. "Sai- chan? Where are we?"

"We're at Portal's house." I said walking over to Tanaka and sitting on the bed next to him. "You wanna go downstairs?"

"Yeah. I wanna see Portal- chan." I watched as he stood up and stretched and yawned widely. I tried to stifle a laugh and failed miserably.

"What's so funny?" Tanaka asked me tilting his head slightly to the side and frowning.

"Nothing." I said turning to walk out of the room when I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Saiiiii- kuuunnnn!" Tanaka whined into my back. I turned back around to face him.

"Yes?" I asked turning around slightly.

"Why do you and Portal- chan fight over me so much?" he asked looking up at me with his beautiful clear blue eyes.

"I don't know. We just don't like each other." I said turning back around blushing madly. 'Ican'tlietohim! Ican'tlietohim!' I thought over and over again 'IhatePortal! IhatePortal! IhatePortal!'

"But why?" Tanaka asked me. I heard him walk around me and saw him pouting at me in that cute way he does when he's confused. "You guys never seem to fight when I'm not around or if I'm asleep. But when I'm awake you guys fight all the time."

"I-it's nothing. Come on." I said grabbing his hand and leading him downstairs. "PORTAL! GET YOUR ASS HERE!" I yelled walking into the living room and plopping down on the couch with Tanaka in my lap and my arms around him protectively.

*Portal's POV*

"Why the hell are you yelling, dobe?" I asked calmly while walking into the room in a dark blue apron.

"Don't call me that teme!" Sai yelled at me. He's so cute. Tanaka's got his hands full. I looked up at the look of anger and embarrassment on Sai's face. 'So. Cute.' I thought covering my mouth.

"Port- chan? What's wrong?" Tanaka asked me tilting his head to the side. He was cute too but not as cute as Sai.

"N-nothing. J-just thinking." I said backing away.

"He's probably having lewd thoughts about you." Sai said to Tanaka, a wide smile spreading across his face when Tanaka frowned.

"Were you really?" Tanaka asked his eyes getting wider.

"No! I would never have those types of thoughts!" I said removing my hand and revealing my elongated canines.

"Portal-kun? What- What's wrong with your mouth?" Tanaka asked me getting up and walking over to touch his slender fingers to my bottom lip.

"N-nothing. Just stay back so you won't get hurt." I said. I tried to back away but he only followed me. Sai did nothing, just sat in the chair and smirked at me. "I said stay back!" I yelled pushing Tanaka away from me. He flew into Sai who almost fell out of the chair.

"What the-?" Sai exclaimed.

"I told you- to stay away. Now it's too late." I breathed running upstairs to my room and slamming the door.

_**OOOOOOHHHHHHH! A twist! What will our sweet little Tana- chan think about Portal's secret? What will he tell Tanaka? All will be revealed in the next chappie! SO REWIEW REVIEW REVIEW! If you don't I won't give you any PIE! It's lemon meringue! You know you wanna press that button and get your pie. And how many people would just love free pie? A lot. EXACTLY! NOW! ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! (If I can think of it…) To update I want 4 reviews. Only 4 you people can do it. You do it with Blessed Sinner you can tell me what you wish for in this story.**_

_***Character Analysis* **_

_**Portal: You don't even know where this story is going do you?**_

_**Me: Not really… ahahahahaha… *Author scratches back of head***_

_**Sai: So what am I supposed to do in this story?**_

_**Me: hmmm… I don't really know… *buries head in hands and cries***_

_**Tanaka: It's okay Author-san. You'll think of something. *pats the author on her back***_

_**Me: *looks up hopefully at her only character that believes in her* Let's hope so Tanaka-kun.**_

_**~I love you all I hope for 4 reviews to update. Got it? If you do I'll give you a free piece of Pie and 10 free pick-it bucks. Pick-it bucks are my way of saying thanks for reading and for reviewing and you should keep track of them so that you know how many you have. They determine which back story I do for that week. I'll try, TRY, to update every week but make no promises. I have no internet so I have no idea when I'll be posting soo when I do I hope to have a few chappies waiting for all of my WONDERFUL readers and fans.**_

_**~Kitten**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author's ranting corner: So Portal sounds sexy right? Who should I do a background for? Who should Sai pick? If you review you'll find out who I think he should pick. If you don't review I'll do like Tramaine: I WON'T UPDATE! So PUSH THAT BUTTON! I DARE YOU! I TRIPLLE DOG DARE YOU! YEAH THAT RIGHT! A TRIPLE DOG DARE! LOL. DO IT! Okay I know you want me to shut up and get to reading so I'll let you read! On to chapter 2!**_

_**As a recap from last chapter: Tanaka just came back from a business trip and Portal and Sai hate each other. Sai and Tanaka go and then they all went to Portal's house to let Tanaka get a nap. (Still with me so far?)Portal kissed Sai and now he's getting really turned on by Sai being unintentionally cute. Now his fangs are coming out and Tanaka has seen them. Oh yeah. Did I mention that Portal is a Vampire?**_

_**Chapter rating: M for lemons (you can guess… IT'S GONNA GET A BIT STEAMY!), and for language**_

*Portal's POV*

"Portal-kun? What- What's wrong with your mouth?" Tanaka asked me getting up and walking over to touch his slender fingers to my bottom lip.

"N-nothing. Just stay back so you won't get hurt." I said. I tried to back away but he only followed me. Sai did nothing, just sat in the chair and smirked at me. "I said stay back!" I yelled pushing Tanaka away from me. He flew into Sai who almost fell out of the chair.

"What the-?" Sai exclaimed.

"I told you- to stay away. Now it's too late." I breathed running upstairs to my room and slamming the door.

*Normal POV*

Portal locked the door and turned around looking for his shots. 'Where are they? Where are they?' he thought. 'DRAWER! It's in the drawer!' He ran to the right side of his bed and tore through the top drawer looking for the only thing that would stop him from killing his best friend. He sank to the floor not finding it but a picture of him and Tanaka at the bottom. It was them at the park the week before he was changed into the horrible beast he is now. He was happy then, happy living a completely normal teenage life with parties and everything.

Alcohol didn't help when he was changed. Neither did eating. Only the blood of another person or the small injection he took would stop the terrible cravings that ripped through his body like knives in his stomach. He had endured that gut wrenching pain for three weeks before he broke and preyed on an innocent man on the street. He couldn't remember it clearly but he remembered rain beating on him as he pulled the man into an alley behind the school and almost drained the poor business man. He had begged and pleaded but he couldn't stop.

Not then.

Not until he saw him, Sai, the only person to see him like that and be able to stop him. He had smelled terrible, like wet dog from the rain. He had called his name and ran to him cradling the man in his arms looking from his sworn enemy to the man who was dying by the second. He had said a few words and then Portal had blacked out. He was pulled out of his pitiful revere by the sound of insistent banging on his door and commanding voices demanding he open the door.

*Tanaka's POV*

"PORTAL-KUN! Open the door!" I yelled scratching and banging on the door. He wasn't going to let me in. I knew that already but I had to try right? I mean we've been friends for forever so he had to break at some time and I wanted to be there to help him through it. I couldn't just leave him like that. All alone and powerless to his own emotions. "Sai! Come help me!" I called to my lazy boyfriend downstairs. I heard him call a bored "I'm coming, I'm coming," and continued to bang on the door.

"PORTAL! OPEN THE GODNDAMNED DOOR!" I yelled at him through the heavy wood. I heard Sai come up behind me and moved to the side as he delivered a well placed kick and the door shattered inwards. I ran into the room and over to Portal crouched by the bed side table. He was surrounded by clutter and looking into the drawer like he was shocked. I looked into the drawer and found a picture that we had taken together. At the park not far from here. "Portal, what's wrong?" I asked him trying to get him to his feet and onto the bed. He wouldn't move from the floor so I sat next to him and hugged him. "Portal. Tell me what's wrong." I begged. I couldn't take it and almost began to cry when he finally began to speak.

"It all started that day."

*Portal's POV*

"It was just after we had left the park and I had gone missing. I wasn't at my dad's condo. I was…Changed…" I started hanging my head. I couldn't believe I was about to tell Tanaka the truth about my… condition, but I had to, for his own safety. "I was changed and the process took three days. Only I stayed out for a week. I was scared. I couldn't stomach any food. I was in pain and I didn't know why. I came back to school and wasn't eating remember. I went for only three weeks before I broke. I finally preyed on some poor bloke on the street. He was innocent, just going home to his family. He had a family Tanaka. He was a normal human man and I almost took his life from him." I said close to tears. I looked up at Sai by the door shaking his head as if to tell me 'Don't tell him about me being there.' I looked at him confused and frowned continuing. "I willed myself to stop and took the man to the hospital. They gave him a transfusion and then the doctor pulled me to the side. He asked me what had happened. I broke. I was scared and lonely and didn't know how to handle it."

"I told him everything. The change, how I couldn't eat, how scared I was, what really happened to the man, everything. He pulled me into his office and we talked. He could help. He gave me these little shots that would kill the cravings and allow me to act like a normal person for a while, but when I ran out, I had to get more. It was working until Sai over there started with me. I couldn't control it and had to get away so I ran up here trying to find them so I wouldn't rip your throats out. But I don't have any. I'm losing control. Sai, please get him out of here. Now. I will never ask you for anything again. Just get him out." I begged. Sai looked at me in the eyes and nodded seeing the way I was barely holding myself under control and quickly ran over and grabbed Tanaka's hand and pulled him out of the room. As soon as they were out of the room I went back to work trying to find my shots I tore through every drawer and found only one. I quickly used it and began to calm down but only slightly. It worked but I was still hungry.

*Sai's POV*

"Sai, you can't leave him. Go back and help him. Can't you see he's in pain?" I heard Tanaka say as I helped him into my black Dodge Charger. I hated to leave him but he was right. I couldn't leave him on his own when he was like that. Not after what happened last time. "Alright, drive to my house and stay there. Whatever you do, DO NOT COME BACK UNTIL I CALL YOU," I said firmly and kissed his forehead before tossing him my keys and heading back inside to help Portal through his frenzy.

I ran upstairs and back into the room to see him sprawled out on the bed clutching his stomach. "Portal. I'm here to help. What do you need?" I said walking closer and sitting next to him.

"I need blood. My stomach hurts like hell and it won't stop till I feed," he growled at me.

"Where are your packets?" I asked know he kept blood packets somewhere in the house.

"I drank the last one this morning. I need more but can't go get any because of this predicament," he said moaning and rolling on the bed towards me.

"Okay well what can I do?" I asked him as I picked up his head and laying it on my lap. I placed a cool hand on his clammy forehead to try and cool him down.

"Well… there is one thing you can do but I hardly think you'd go for it…" he said trailing off and looking into my eyes with his clear green ones.

"What?" I asked interested in helping him at all costs. "I'll do anything."

"Well… I'll just show you." He said sitting up and tackling me onto the bed.

"What the-" I yelled as he bent down to my face and whispered, "I'll try not to make it hurt so much," before he licked my neck and bit into my flesh.

*Normal POV*

Portal had pinned Sai to the bed and wasn't getting out anytime soon. "Portal, get off me," Sai gasped when Portal bit down harder trying to fill himself.

"No. Not until I'm done," he mumbled still drinking in the essence from Sai's neck. Sai gasped again as he felt himself getting dizzy and tried to pull away but the bed beneath him wouldn't allow him to move at all.

"Portal, I'm getting dizzy," Sai said still trying to push Portal away weakly. He felt himself closing his eyes slowly when portal let go and licked the wounds to make them close.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. It was so good. You taste terrific, Sai. Even better than I thought," Portal said licking the wound again and again until all traces of his meal were gone. He bent over again and kisses Sai's neck softly. Sai moaned under the feeling and arched his back slightly. It felt good but he knew it shouldn't. No. He wouldn't do this. But his body liked it so much. He tried to keep his mind from wandering. 'Ihateportal, Ihateportal, Ihateportal!' he kept thinking but it wasn't working. No matter how many times he told himself, he felt himself liking the small touches more and more. He felt himself arch off the bed in pleasure rather than try to push Portal off of him. He actually began to moan softly at the sweet kisses Portal placed along his neck and collar bone. Until he trailed his hand up his shirt. His eyes snapped open and he looked into the deep green of Portal's eyes. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. But he was enjoying it so much. His body was going crazy with Portal's touch. It felt so good. He didn't want to stop. But his mind telling to stop. Telling him this was wrong. It was **Portal**! Not Tanaka. His body was saying 'So? What does it matter?' but his mind told him 'You have to stop this before it gets worse.'

In the end his body won over.

He nodded to Portal who continued to pull off both of their shirts and pinch one of Sai's nipples while sucking on the other.

_**(Author's interruption: Sorry about all that but I had to put it there. I feel like a perv for writing this next part so Tramaine and Sophie DO NOT KILL ME! ==" I have done a LOT of reading and RPing to write this next part. If you wanna know what I've been reading check me profile and fave stories and authors. Then you'll know. Anyways… Where were we?)**_

*Portal's POV*

He nodded. He NODDED. Well I wasn't planning on stopping now. He pulled off both of our shirts and began to suck on one nipple while pinching on the other. It was heavenly bliss to hear him moan and squirm under me. It was wonderful. He was willing to let me do it.

"Sai, you can't keep moving," I told him. He just glared at me, pouted, and stopped moving. I smiled and trailed my hand down his waist toward his pants the stopped. He glanced at me and wrapped his arms around my neck and whispered to me, "Keep going, Port-chan." I almost passed out just then but didn't. I reached my hand into his pants and began to stroke his manhood. _**(HELL YEAH! PERV MOMENT)**_ He moaned loudly and blushed at the sound. I chuckled and stroked more. He continued to moan. I stopped sucking on his nipples and unbuttoned his pants. He gasped and I stopped. "Want me to stop?" I asked raising one of my pierced eyebrows.

"N-no. Keep g-going," he said blushing to a nice red. I smirked and pulled down his pants only leaving him in his boxers. I smiled and poked him through his boxers before licking it through the fabric. He moaned loudly and covered his mouth with both hands. I smiled and did it again and he gripped the covers with one hand still using one to try and stop the cute moans coming out of his mouth. I pulled down his boxers slightly and stopped when they almost displayed what I had been waiting to see for a long time. He looked at me with those beautiful eyes and frowned. "Who said you could stop?" he asked me. I smiled and kept going. I removed his boxers and smiled at what I found. He was enjoying this for sure. He was on point. "Sai, I'm gonna enjoy eating you up," I said smiling and taking him into my mouth. I began to hum as I bobbed my head up and down and licked up and down the shaft. He moaned in pleasure. I stopped and turned him over.

*Normal POV*

Sai gasped as he felt the warm tongue on his entrance. He buckled his hips but Portal spread his legs open further and continued to lick sticking his tongue inside and pulling it out before repeating it over and over again. Sai could feel a tight ball form in his stomach as his entrance was licked. He looked over his shoulder at Portal and said, "What are y-you doing t-that for, Portal?"

"I'm making you ready." Portal replied smiling. Sai looked confused and tilted his head to the side.

"Ready for what?" he asked confused as to what he meant. Portal didn't say anything just smirked and stood up and began to take off his own pants and boxers. Sai blushed and turned back around and buried his face in the covers. Portal smiled and positioned himself and thrust into Sai's entrance. Sai gasped and arched his back. He turned around to reach up and wrap his arms around Portal's neck as he kept thrusting into him.

"M-more." Sai panted out in pain and pleasure. I felt good but it hurt. He's masochistic like that though. He pulled himself closer and licked Portal's neck as the older man thrust into him repeatedly. Portal shuddered in pleasure and thrust harder hitting Sai's hot spot immediately. Sai gasped and said, "Again, hit there again!" Portal raised one eyebrow and continued to thrust into the smaller boy beneath him. Sai could feel his stomach tighten into an almost painful coil. He whimpered and released onto both of their chests. Portal smiled and released also before pausing and collapsing onto Sai. They laid there for a moment before Portal pulled out and held Sai tightly to him and covered them both with the covers.

_**A/N: I know it was a short chappie. I'm sorry but I've got a lot on my plate now. But I promised lemons. And I delivered. Not to mention how much of a perv I feel like right now. ^/^ lol. Oh well. We'll see you in the next chapter. Till then R&R and you will get 5 pick-it bucks. Alrighty. Bye then**_

_**~Kitten**_


End file.
